


I Give My All To You

by ForgedInSmoke



Series: the life and loves of nct [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone Knew but Them, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Lee Minhyuk & Jung Yoonoh Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgedInSmoke/pseuds/ForgedInSmoke
Summary: Jung Jaehyun makes a friend. He falls in love with said friend. Eventually he makes even more friends, even though he can be grumpy at times. They all love him anyway. His first two friends are thrilled.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: the life and loves of nct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: if i in anyway was affiliated with nct do you think i'd be scrambling for tickets? Sorry for my bad writing /:

Jaehyun was a good boy. Everyone who knew him said so. Johnny laughed himself silly when he heard that the first time.  _ They must not really know you _ he had said. Jaehyun remembers telling Johnny to shut up, and then wrestling him to the ground when he didn’t. 

Jaehyun misses Johnny. He’s not gone, not  _ dead _ , but sometimes he may as well be since he’s so far up the Thai transfers' ass that Jaehyun rarely sees him. That’s not Johnny’s fault though, apparently, he knew Chittaphon from before he knew Jae, and man is he whipped for the tiny spitfire. Jae doesn't hate Chittaphon either, truthfully. He’s fun to be around and he may sound bitchy but he’s loyal and a good person all around. 

No, what he hates about the whole thing is how lonely he is. Jae is… not good at making friends. Acquaintances, fine, but people who he doesn’t have to keep a mask on when interacting with-- well. Those people are a lot rarer in his life. Which is why he’s here, at this class that he didn’t mean to take. It’s a music class, specifically a lyric writing and singing class. 

He should drop the class. Jae doesn’t sing, and he definitely doesn’t write lyrics. The only thing that’s nice about this class is that it gets him out of the house, seeing as all his other classes are online. Doesn’t let him lay there and wallow in loneliness. He half paid attention in class, taking notes on his laptop at the back of the class, out of the way, unobtrusive. This became his routine for the first two weeks. Jae surprised himself with how well he retained the knowledge about it all when the day finally came. Singing practice. They could write their own, or, as Jae was going to do, sing part of a song you picked out.

He picked an English song, hoping that would make it a little easier on himself if he messed up a bit. He was… nervous. It’d been so long since he had been nervous because of a class. The boy next to him looked nervous too, clutching a handwritten set of lyrics, notes crammed into the margins in various colors. He was attractive, with big eyes, a strong jaw and some of the broadest shoulders Jae had ever seen. 

He was biting his nails and looking around the room, eyes landing on Jae before Jae abruptly realized he was staring, dropping his eyes quickly at the same time the boy ripped his hand from his mouth. Jae bit his lips, trying not to laugh as he peeked up, seeing the boy’s guilty look at his hand. He started squirming instead. Jae let his breath hiss out in a quiet laugh as he looked at his other classmates, watching two rambunctiously jump around together. Shaking his head slightly he looked back at Nervous Boy, just in time to see him put his hand back to his mouth.

Jae rolled his eyes and focused back on his printed lyrics, making sure he had everything memorized.  _ I like me better when I’m with you… _ he hummed along under his breath, not noticing Nervous Boy look over. He did, however, notice when Nervous Boy then proceeded to stare at him for a solid 3 minutes. Eventually, he gave up concentrating and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Nervous Boy’s own eyebrows were furrowed.

“Yes?” Jae prompted, causing the boy’s furrow to smooth out as some of the biggest puppy dog eyes Jae had ever seen looked at him.  _ Holy hell _ . 

“You speak English?” came the deep voice in return, Jae’s other eyebrow rising to join the other. Jae hesitated before nodding, ears reddening.

“I lived in America for four years.” Nervous Boy nodded and rocked side to side before thrusting his paper at Jae, eyes pleading.

“Can you tell me if I made any mistakes with my English?” Jae stared at him long enough to get uncomfortable before taking his paper, reading it over quickly.

“Ah… you seem to be fine-”

“Are you always this awkward?” Jae jerked his head back, feeling his face grow warm as he stared at the boy in bewilderment.  _ Who does he think he is? _ As if he could read his mind, he smiled and shot out a quick sorry before holding his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Lee Taeyong.” 

“...Nice to meet you. Jung Jaehyun. You ah… You wrote your own lyrics?” The boy, Taeyong, seemed to practically vibrate at that, his face lighting up.

“Oh, yes! I want to produce my own songs, maybe even an album and…” Jae let Taeyong’s voice wash over him, paying enough attention to nod in the right spots, but mostly letting his deep voice slowly soothe his own frazzled nerves.  _ He should do that ASMR crap that Johnny loves, he has the perfect voice. _ Abruptly, he realizes he should talk back. This is his first face to face personal conversation he’s had in a while. Johnny would be proud of him, probably.

Jae would never admit it but Johnny was right when he said Jae needed more than two friends. He couldn’t let Johnny’s head get too big. He did miss Sicheng though, even though they messaged near every day, it wasn’t the same as hanging out. He came out of his reverie as Taeyong was finishing his rant on rapping. He managed small talk with Taeyong for the next few minutes before the teacher called their attention.

One by one the whole class got called up until only a handful were left, Jae among them. His nerves were back. There were only two people in front of him, one being Taeyong. Soon, there was only Taeyong. Jaehyun was not prepared. He had no idea.

  
As soon as he heard the first few lines out of Taeyong’s mouth, his whole world shuddered to a stop. He stared in awe at Taeyong.  _ I think I’m in love with Lee Taeyong... _


	2. Coffee, Movie, and a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought now would be a good time to put this out, considering.
> 
> Remember to give Jae all the love he deserves

Life for Jaehyun settled into a new sort of normal. He sat at home, doing schoolwork, cooking, watching Tv most of the time. Then, to break up the monotony, he would go to class and learn about music, and talk to  _ Taeyong _ , which made him feel all kinds of happy. He learned a great deal about Taeyong during the next few class sessions, including the fact that he was older than Jae, he had a dog named Ruby, and he likes to play Animal Crossing. 

Jaehyun found himself spending more and more time with Taeyong, even outside of class instead of holed up in his apartment, to the point that one Thursday evening found him not cooking his dinner but ordering takeout. Because he was in a studio meant for the dance classes instead of at home, with Taeyong. Taeyong, who was slowly teaching Jaehyun how to dance, how to perform and without realizing it, how to have fun. He was surprised with how much he enjoyed it all, singing, dancing, the sweaty exaltation from successfully completing the choreography assigned to him by Taeyong, and especially seeing Taeyong’s glowingly happy face when showing off the completed work. 

His life slowly became a mantra of  _ Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong _ without him noticing, until Johnny called him up one day asking if he wanted to go get coffee together, and a solid  _ No _ was on his lips before he paused. He agreed, smiling at the thought of seeing Johnny again. Taeyong had a dance test of sorts today, there’s no reason for Jae not to agree. Why he was going to say no to Johnny of all people had Jaehyun confused. Was he really that out of touch with one of his best friends? When was the last time he called Sicheng?

When he caught sight of Johnny waiting at a table for him, two iced coffees already sitting there, he broke out in a huge grin before he could control it, Johnny echoing the gesture. They talked for hours without Jae noticing, catching up with his best friend making him feel light, relieving stress he hadn’t realized built up. He had  _ missed _ Johnny, a fact that the taller man quickly cottoned on to, hugging Jae when they got up to sit elsewhere so they weren’t taking up space in the small coffee shop. Jae slumped into the arms of his best friend for a solid minute, reluctantly pulling away when his phone buzzed.

**Jaehyunnie, do you want to watch a movie with me and Ruby and my roommate Doyoung tonight?** Taeyong’s text read. Jae snorted and shot off a short  **I’ll be there** , turning back to Johnny who was watching with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Jae asked, cheeks flushing lightly.

“You made a new friend? I’m so proud of you!” Johnny hugged Jae again, squeezing him until he couldn’t breathe properly. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why haven’t I met them? I met Sicheng!” Then Johnny gasped dramatically, clutching at his chest. “Don’t tell me… you like them better than me?”

Jaehyun scowled at Johnny, swiping half heartedly at his arm, cheeks slowly getting pinker and pinker. Johnny raised an eyebrow, noting that reaction for later to talk to Ten about. Eventually, reluctantly, they parted ways, Jaehyun feeling lighter and happier than he could ever remember being in a very, very long time. It was time to go see Taeyong, and meet his roommate. 

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong, contrary to some people’s belief, was not dumb. He saw all the signs that Jaehyun had wanted to be left alone in their class together. He also noticed how he never talked to  _ anyone _ , never met up with anyone, no sort of interaction at all. And so, with the bullheaded stubbornness that Ten always said would get him so deep into trouble that his puppy dog eyes couldn’t get him out of, he forcefully inserted himself into Jaehyun’s life. 

And wasn’t he just pleasantly surprised in all different ways. Jaehyunnie, for the handsome boy was his junior surprisingly enough, was antisocial, cold, and quiet, but with a heart of gold and a very cute shy side underneath all the rough posturing. Taeyong was quietly enamored with this shy, sweet boy who seemed to want nothing but friends that accepted him for himself. 

Jaehyun… Jaehyun accepted Taeyong as is, too. He didn’t make fun of him for liking pink, for talking to the Animal Crossing villagers, for liking sweet things maybe just a tad too much. Taeyong was used to people taking advantage of his kindness to attack and make fun of him, but he could never bring himself to harden his heart. Ten and Doyoung, ever his stalwart defenders, were always too vicious to these people. Ten and Doyoung also were in relationships, which means they couldn’t always be with him. Though, by the looks Doyoung keeps shooting his current beau, that might not be the case much longer. 

Taeyong was very excited to have Jaehyun over, to have him meet Doyoung, meet Ruby, and maybe… just  _ maybe _ … sneak in some cuddles during the scary parts of the movie. Not that Taeyong would admit to anyone, least of all himself, that he may, kind of, sorta have a  _ tiny _ crush on Jaehyun. 

Taeyong busied himself with cleaning up the whole apartment before Jae came over, making sure to order food as well, he didn’t want to show off his cooking just yet, no that was best saved for a time they were more alone. Doyoung also had invited his boyfriend over, though he seemed a little... _ ruffled _ by it. Taeyong privately prayed that tonight would go well, but some sixth sense in his hindbrain warned him of an impending disaster, had him on edge and his heart racing. 

A little while later, he wished he had listened to that feeling as he watched Jae throw out Doyoung’s now sobbing ex boyfriend, a furious expression on that usually so sweet face unyielding even in face of the broken arm said ex now sported. Taeyong’s mind, unfortunately, was still stuck on the screaming match Doyoung had engaged in and the said attempt by the ex to threaten not just Doyoung but Taeyong too. 

“He  _ deserved _ it,” Doyoung said quietly next to him, eyes glued to the door before raising to catch Taeyong’s, his face still pale. The quiet rage simmering in his eyes told not the story of fear however. Taeyong, ever the pacifist, couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

  
Jaehyun came back over, and said in a  _ You Wouldn’t Dare Disagree With Me _ voice that he was staying the night, absently wiping the blood on his chin with a takeout napkin, his lip split from the quick, almost one sided fight that had ensued after the threat spilled from the ex’s lips. Taeyong doesn’t even remember the man’s name now that he thinks of it, promptly banishing the thought with a soft  _ Who cares anyway? _ And that night Taeyong slept more soundly and safely than he remembers feeling since moving out of his parent’s house, warmth curling around him like the softest of fuzzy blankets at the thought of Jaehyun being protective of him like this.


End file.
